levanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Lord
Vampire lords (or ladies) are the most powerful of their kind, both physically and magically. They are also exceedingly rare; there is no certain knowledge on how they even come to be. Either way, they are much mightier than other bloodsuckers in every way. Vampire lords can go longer without blood than their weaker brethren, but when they do feed, they may take a lot, and from multiple victims''. Like most vampires, they prefer stealth when possible, though they are definitely also capable of subduing most any victim. Quite often they don't even concern themselves too much with individual feedings; instead, they're typically hatching some nefarious plot for even greater power. Creating a Vampire Lord '''Size and Type: '''The creature’s type changes to undead (augmented humanoid or monstrous humanoid). Size is unchanged. '''Hit Dice: '''Add 6 racial Hit Dice. All Hit Dice become d12s. These hit dice affect saves, skill points and feats as described below. '''Speed: '''Base land speed is increased by 50 ft. Gains a fly speed equal to base land speed. '''Armor Class: '''Natural armor bonus is increased by +10. Vampire lords often also wear an expensive set of armor hidden under their illusionary appearance. '''Attacks:' Retains all the natural attacks of the base creature. Also gains a bite attack and two claw attacks if it didn't already have them. If it did, use the better ones. Damage: As appropriate for a size three steps larger than their own. For a medium creature, bite attacks deal 3d6 and claw attacks 2d6 damage. Special Attacks: 'Retains all the special attacks of the base creature and gains those described below. All attacks that allow saves have a DC of 10 + Cha + 1/2 HD. ''Blood Drain (Ex): A vampire can suck blood from either a living creature by making a successful grapple check or from a fresh corpse (less than 15 minutes old). If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing damage equal to that of its bite and 4 Constitution damage each round the pin is maintained. Each round, it also heals itself by 5 HP, or gains an equal amount of temporary HP if already at full health. These temporary HP stack up to a maximum of 100 and fade at a rate of one per day. When a vampire has no temporary HP from this ability, it takes 2 damage per hour until it only has 5 HP remaining. This damage cannot be healed except by draining more blood. A vampire can feed on a corpse for a number of rounds equal to the target's Constitution score in life divided by 4. Create Spawn (Su): ''When a living creature is killed by the Blood Drain ability or is subject to it shortly after dying, it appears dead in every way but rises as a lesser vampire after about 24 hours unless it is burned or has its head cut off. If the vampire lord meets its newborn spawn within one hour, it becomes a greater vampire instead. Said greater vampire becomes unconditionally loyal and obedient to the vampire lord until set free. A vampire lord may control a number of spawn up to a maximum of its Charisma score. ''Detect Thoughts (Su): ''A vampire lord can detect and read the surface thoughts of those around them by just gazing in their direction and concentrating, as if using the ''detect thoughts spell. They typically use this ability to better fool their victims and stay one step ahead of any hunters. Disguise Self (Su): ''A vampire lord can change their appearance at will, as if using the spell ''disguise self ''and within the limits dictated by that spell. The changes are illusionary, and though they cannot be pierced with a successful Will save, ''true seeing ''and the like still see right through them. Mirrors and other reflective surfaces also always show a vampire's true appearance. ''Improved Grab (Ex): ''After a successful bite attack, may initiate a grapple as a free action. ''Pounce (Ex): ''May full attack after a charge. ''Vampiric Gaze (Su): ''With just a few convincing words, a vampire lord can dazzle people into subordination. If an adjacent target fails a Will save, it falls under their control as if affected by either a ''charm person ''or ''dominate person ''spell with a CL equal to the vampire's HD. The vampire can choose to make the target treat them as a very close friend, a lover or a superior, for example. After the effect ends, whether due to the duration running out or the vampire dismissing it, the victim is left with complete memories of the events, though twisted to suit their specific delusion. A target who succeeds on their save doesn't realize what was attempted, but can't be affected by the same vampire for the next 6 hours. '''Special Qualities: '''Retains all the special qualities of the base creature and gains those described below. ''Damage Reduction (Ex): ''DR 10/silver. ''Perfect Darkvision (Ex): ''Sees as well in low-light or pitch-black conditions as most creatures do in normal daylight. ''Fast Healing (Su): ''Heals 5 HP per turn as long as its heart hasn't been staked. An un-staked vampire falls unconscious at 0 HP, but can have as many as -50 HP, beyond which it takes no further damage. If a vampire lord loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 1d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. If the head is lost, the vampire falls unconscious until it is reattached or regrown. ''Spider Climb (Ex): ''Can climb sheer surfaces as if permanently under the effects of a ''spider climb spell. Scent (Ex): ''Has the scent ability and is able to track creatures by their smell. A vampire lord can also detect fresh blood at a range of up to a mile. ''Resistances (Ex): ''Resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10. Weakness to fire. +6 turn resistance. '''Saves: '''Good Reflex and Will saves, poor Fortitude save. '''Abilities: '+8 Str, +8 Dex, +4 Int, +4 Wis, +6 Cha. No Constitution score. '''Skills: '''4+Int skill points per racial Hit Die. Class skills are Balance, Climb, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Spot and Survival. +6 racial bonus on Balance, Bluff, Diplomacy, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive and Spot checks, as well as Survival checks to track. '''Feats: Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative, Multiattack and Track as bonus feats. The racial HD gained in the transformation grant two feats. Otherwise gained as normal through Hit Dice. Blood Magic Vampire lords have mastered the art of tapping into blood's natural life force for magical power. This has multiple benefits. Some of the abilities below are fueled by temporary hit points gained from Blood Drain, referred to as blood points. Blood points are lost when spent. If a vampire doesn't have enough blood points to spend on an ability, the ability cannot be used. 'Sanguine Spell: '''When casting a spell or using a spell-like ability of any sort, a vampire lord may spend blood points. Every 5 blood points spent increase the spell's caster level and save DC each by 1. The maximum number spent on a single spell is equal to (5 x CL/2). '''Spell-Like Abilities: '''A vampire lord may have up to four of the spell-like abilities described below. All of them have a caster level equal to the vampire's HD. ''Children of the Night (Su): ''By spending 5 blood points, may summon 1d6+1 rat swarms, 1d4+1 bat swarms or a pack of 3d6 wolves as a standard action. These creatures arrive within 2d6 rounds, formed from shadowstuff, and serve the vampire lord unquestioningly for up to 1 hour until dissipating. ''Eternal Servitude (Su): ''May reanimate dead bodies and bones, as with the ''animate dead spell'', as a standard action by spending 2 blood points per HD of the resultant undead creature. Unless the normal material component for the spell (an onyx gem worth 25 gp per HD) is included as part of the process or added before the duration ends, undead created by this ability crumble into dust after 1 minute per CL. ''Grip of Terror (Su): ''By spending 5 blood points, may cast ''telekinesis as a standard action. Where necessary for checks made to use the spell, use the better one of their Int and Cha scores. Foul Weather (Su): ''By spending 10 blood points, may ''control weather ''as with the spell. ''Nocturnal Form (Su): ''Can assume the shape of a bat or a wolf (or return to its original form) as a move action. By spending 5 blood points, may assume the shape of a dire bat or dire wolf instead. This ability is similar to a ''polymorph ''spell, except that the vampire lord doesn't regain hit points for changing form and must choose from among the forms mentioned here. While in its alternate form, the vampire lord loses its other natural weapons but retains its bite and claw attacks, if better than those of the form. It retains use of its special attacks and qualities, except for other Blood Magic and its Vampiric Gaze. It can remain in that form until it assumes another or goes into direct sunlight. ''Ominous Fog (Su): By spending 5 blood points, may assume gaseous form as the spell of the same name as a standard action. Unlike with usual castings of the spell, its fly speed becomes 20 ft. Shadow's Embrace (Su): ''By spending 5 blood points while in an area of shadowy or darker illumination, may blend into the shadows to turn invisible as a move action. It can remain invisible as long as it doesn't enter a better lit area, but may also dismiss the effect as a free action. The vampire cannot attack while invisible or in the same turn that its invisibility ends. While invisible, the vampire gains a +10 circumstance bonus to Move Silently. ''Twisting Shapes (Su): ''May cast ''silent image, minor image, major image ''or ''mirage arcana ''as a standard action by spending a number of blood points equal to the level of the spell desired. Weaknesses A vampire lord must avoid the sun at all costs. When in direct sunlight, it is staggered, has no fast healing, cannot use its Blood Magic and takes 10 damage per round. On the second round and every consequent round thereafter spent in the sun, it also has to make Fortitude save with a DC of (10 + 1 / round spent in the sun) or be destroyed. Also, when looking in the direction (within 90 degrees) of the sun or a light-creating spell (''daylight or stronger), it is blinded. Areas with either type of light also cause the vampire physical pain and discomfort. Unlike other vampires, vampire lords cannot be held at bay with a holy symbol. Prominent holy symbols and sites still make them uncomfortable, though. A vampire lord can only be truly slain either by sunlight or by staking it. When it is unconscious, a wooden stake can be driven through its heart as a full-round action. While the stake remains in place, the vampire's fast healing is disabled. It can then be permanently destroyed by cutting off the head, pouring a vial of holy water in its mouth and finally burning the body. Category:Homebrew Category:Olennot Category:Content Category:English